Wounderful World of Chaos- Book One: Twilight's New Veiw
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: Discord has won and now rules over Equestria, but things take a trun and he finds his rulling dull without Twilight well the violet unicorn went in hiding in the Everfree Forest. But soon things will change. This will also be posted on my Quizazz


**Chapter 1**

**The Loss**

**XXXX Twilight Sparkle's POV XXXX**

The element had failed and now Twilight Sparkle had lost her best friends and her home to chaos. Discord had won and had then token over all Ponyvile and soon the same thing will be done with the rest of Equestria. The once grassy hills where now some like a checkers bored and pinks and blues, cotton candy clouds that came with chocolate rain. Many other changes had happened since Twilight gave up on saving her home, she was run away and never come back. After all she had failed everypony. She did not even go back to her house to speak to Spike she just start to head out of Ponyvile and away from the world of chaos.

Along the way she saw a flying light violet earth pony with a ball and a screw as he cutie mark. Twilight did not bother trying to make sines of it, nothing would be with order not while Discord had control. The unicorn's once violet coat was now turning gray as the power of Discord's spell toke hold of her. Looking around her Twilight saw the same thing with many other ponies, they where acting oddly and where no longer themselves. To think it was Twilight and her former friends that started to change. First Applejack who was now a liar, then Pinkie Pie who is now grumpy and angry. It was a shock when Discord managed to change Fluttershy from being kind and sweet to rude and hate full. Rarity had also change and became greedy and was first thought to be the last one by the violet unicorn till she to fell under the power of Discord's spell.

Right now it was night, but give a little time and the sun will be up once again. Twilight had to agree in a way this view of Ponyvile was one of a kind and could be a fun place.

"What are you thinking?" Twilight mumbled to herself, her voice far off from not talking so long. She then added "This is not your home anymore..."

Why not? A voice spoke in the back of the violet unicorn's mind and she could not help but wonder why.

**(Time Leap)**

Hours had gone by and soon Twilight found herself at the edge of the Everfree Forest where she knew she would live from here on out. She did not take Spike with her because she did not want him to know that she had failed. Then with a deep breath she made her way into the forest, she would make herself a house using her magic and take care of herself from here on out.

**XXXX Spike's POV XXXX**

The violet and green baby dragon lays on the floor, ever sine Twilight disappeared The Princess had been sending letters. Spike started to wonder how many letters he had sent for Twilight. The baby dragon soon fall sleep, the letters had stopped.

When Spike awoke he noticed that Twilight had not come back, the library was empty apart from the books, the letters from The Princess, and Spike himself.

"I have to find her!" Spike announced as he ran out the door of his home, slipping on the shoppe roads and sliding all the way to Sugercube Corner. He saw Pinkie Pie pacing, she seemed to be back to her normal Pinkie Pie self, no long... gray. The pink party pony was looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hey Pinkie!" Spike called and he ran over to Pinkie.

"Hey Spike! I am really, really sorry for how I acted before!" The pink pony ran over to the baby dragon. "We've got to find the girls!" Pinkie Pie added.

"I was just going to find Twilight, have you seen her?" Spike asked pink mare.

"Hmm.." Pinkie sat down and narrowed her eyes in thought then she jumped to her hooves as she said "Yeah, she was heading towards the Everfree Forest! That or Fluttershy's cabin." Pinkie added as she started bouncing toward Fluttershy's cabin.

**XXXX Twilight Sparkle's POV XXXX**

It may have taken some time but Twilight had finished her new home. Like her old one it was in a tree, this an a lot bigger then the library she had in Ponyvile. She started to wonder if her friends where back to their old selves, she did not think so. As time went by Twilight saw that the time in the Everfree Forest was easier to go by then the way Discord massed up the time in Ponyvile. Day and night did not come in the blink of an eye anymore and no pony needed to worry about the whether, that would short its self out. It became night by the time Twilight had made herself a bed and bookshelves for any books she might get.

* * *

**This toke some time to get done XP but there is a lot more to come :D**


End file.
